


The Dollmaker

by chesomnia



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romanticized Murder, implied pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesomnia/pseuds/chesomnia
Summary: A party hosted by Irene's fellow misguided soul brings her to a woman with the beauty of a porcelain doll.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Dollmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Great Gatsby, "Sweeney Todd", Red Velvet's "Peek-A-Boo" music video, and Red Velvet's "Psycho" music video and teasers. 
> 
> Takes place somewhere in the late 1800's - mid 1900's.

She was a walking piece of art. That’s all I could think of when I first laid eyes on her. Her long hair, black as pitch, perfectly contrasted her pale skin. Her smile shone like the stars above us, but it wasn’t unrestrained. No, she had the mannerisms of a perfect princess, shyly covering her mouth when she laughed. Her eyes formed into crescent moons, and her soft cheeks would puff up like clouds. She was delicate. She was just like...a doll. That’s what she reminded me of: the porcelain dolls I’d play with during my youth. The porcelain dolls that were taken from me. 

The man she was talking to served only as a reminder to my misery. I couldn’t feel drawn to him. It was only her. I swallowed my rage, and lifted the hood of my cape off of my head. I knew the coordinator of this party. We were bound by only one thing, but it was powerful. We would both be complete outcasts if anyone found it out. I’d get him to isolate this woman, to get her away from that brutish-looking man. I doubted he could handle her with the light touches that artwork requires. He would stain her flawless skin with rough, dirty hands. I watched as he reached for her arm, helpless. She stepped back, silently declining his invitation for touch. I needed to move. Now. Before he dared to lay a single calloused finger on her delicate arm. 

“Lady Irene! I’m glad you could-”

“There’s a raven and a crow in the garden.” I interrupted him, and gently wrapped my fingers around his wrist, leaning in to whisper in his ear through painted crimson lips. “I heard that crows only dine on rotting flesh. You should see to it that the garden is clear of any pests, and I will tend to the raven.” He rested his hand on my lower back, as he would to a lady, and guided me into the lavish hall.

“Have a drink,” he gestured to the gold brass table, dressed in a red velvet cloth, “and I’ll have my servants check the garden for pests. They will be mindful of the raven, but cast the crow away. The stars will shine a little brighter without the crow casting its shadow over them.” With that, he left for the door that lead to the garden. I smiled to myself, and did as he suggested, and looked over the drinks available to the guests. I settled on red wine. I pointed to the bottle, the tip of my blood red nail singling it out from the others. The servant nodded, and poured the alcohol into a typical wine glass, stopping when it was halfway full. I took the glass with a nod of thanks to the man, and took a sip. Charlie always had quite the taste in wine, and this was no exception. I walked around the dense circle of socializing dukes and barons, and walked out the same door my fellow misguided soul had. 

The torches around the garden were shining more brightly than before. I smiled to myself. He was quick. Maybe he fancied the man who fancied my raven. It was of no concern to me. I’d have no obstructions, and that was what mattered. I approached the fountain that I saw this woman at moments before; as my luck would have it, there she remained. She busied herself with a particularly large rosebush, admiring the brightly colored flowers. I strode up to her, emanating confidence and wealth with each step. She was a little taller than me, but that did nothing to alter the hold I hoped to have on her. 

“Beautiful evening, isn’t it?” I sighed, taking a sip of my wine. 

“Ah, I didn’t know you were there.” She covered her smile with a delicate, soft-looking hand. “It’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

“It’s a shame your husband isn’t here.” 

“Oh!” She giggled shyly. “No, you misunderstand, I’m not married.”

“You must be joking.” I chuckled, feeling more bold knowing that she was available. “A lady like yourself should have suitors lined up around the block.” 

“I suppose…” She tilted her head cutely, pressing ruby red lips together in thought. “Is your husband not with you?” 

“No, no, I’m not married.” I chuckled. “I honestly can’t say it looks like a fulfilling life.” 

“You’d make a man’s family quite happy, if your looks were carried down to your children.” She hummed softly, gazing at me with soft eyes. 

“As would you.” I responded politely, and took another sip of my wine. For a minute or two, we watched the water rippling through the fountain. It was quite pretty; the torches and stars combined reflected in the water and made it appear as though the water itself was glowing. It didn’t quite compare to the beauty of the living doll beside me. “You were speaking with a man earlier, I noticed.” She nodded in response, and turned her attention from the fountain to me. “I assume he’s one of your many suitors?”

“Not one I particularly enjoy, but he  _ is _ one of them.” She sighed. “I don’t particularly enjoy any of them, to be honest.” I hummed in response, and debated for a moment in my head. I could ask if she was like me, if she was dreading the day she’d have to marry a man in order to survive. It would be a dangerous question to ask, but it was nothing I hadn’t done before. 

“Do you know what a raven is?” 

“A black bird.”

“Do you know what a crow is?”

“A vulgar bird…?” She raised an eyebrow at me curiously. I smiled, and nodded in response. Her eyes sparkled with joy, but her expression remained stoic. “Ravens are much more mannerly.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

“Forgive me for asking, I know it’s impolite, but...your age…?” 

“I’m twenty-eight.” 

“Ah, I’m just three years younger.” Another giggle rang into the garden past her lips. “You wouldn’t be opposed to spending the evening with me, I hope?”

“I’d love nothing more, my lady.” I whispered, holding my hand out for her to take. She eagerly placed her hand in mine; it was just as soft as it looked. We turned away from the fountain, and re-entered Charlie’s mansion. He was entertaining a group of men and their wives, showing them around the red and gold lobby. The jazz group had started warming up, and my heart began thrumming with excitement. I had never danced with a woman before. She took my wine glass from my hand, and finished off the bit of liquid that was left. A magnificent fire was beginning to burn behind her eyes. She held the empty glass out to her side in long, slender fingers, and a servant quickly arrived with a tray for her to place the useless thing. Without even looking, she set it perfectly upon the humbled man’s silver tray. She kept her gaze solely on me. The burning passion in her gaze melted away every scrap of confidence and swagger that I had built up; I blushed like a child, turning my gaze to the floor. 

The young man in charge of percussion started his groove on the bass drum, and the room went silent. The musicians shared a glance, and brought their horns to their faces. A fierce note from the trombones sent the rest of the band into their swinging haze. 

“Well? Shall we dance?” The doll in front of me asked with a smirk; the rest of the ballroom had descended into a jazz-induced frenzy already. I cleared my throat, and took a step closer to her, trying to regain some of the confidence this woman effortlessly shattered. 

“I was waiting for you.” 

“My apologies, then.” 

. . .

I felt drunk and dizzy, despite only having a couple of sips of alcohol. It was this woman. We lasted for a couple of songs before the tension between us became suffocating. I knew the mansion well, luckily, and pulled her up the stairs, into a bathroom. It was hardly the place to put a priceless work of art, but I didn’t have many options. She didn’t seem to mind either. She locked the door behind us, and pressed her lips against mine, cradling my face in her soft hands. A shiver ran up my spine. 

I stepped back. She stepped forward. I stumbled backwards again, and she kept up with me until she held me against the cold tiled wall. I trembled from the cold, I trembled from her heat, I trembled from soft hands travelling from my face to my chest. I slipped again. Damn heels. I kicked them off. A deep chuckle rumbled from this woman’s throat, and vibrated against my lips. 

“What’s your name?” She asked, pulling her face a couple inches away from mine. I really, really, couldn’t stand anymore. Not with those sharp eyes digging into mine. She noticed how I wavered, and could probably see my heart beating out of my chest. She pressed her knee between my thighs to catch me if I fell, and I  _ fell _ . I fell onto her thigh with a pitiful whine. “I’m Seulgi,” she purred, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me up, “if you need something to cry out…” 

“I-Irene- no, Joohyun. Call me Joohyun.” 

“Why can’t I call you ‘Irene’?” She pouted, but her eyes were still as sharp and deadly as ever. 

“You deserve my real name.” I barely managed to whisper. She heard it, somehow, and pressed our lips together again. Her hand slipped behind me, and pressed on the small of my back, pushing my body into hers. With a sly grin, she left pinching bites along my jaw. Her other hand went to my back as well, and pulled the zipper of my dress down. She eagerly pulled the fabric down, her nails scratching my sides. Her hands busied themselves in my pantyhose next. Frenzied fingers pinched my skin between their nails before finally grabbing the hosiery and panties together, and shoving them below my hips. I let out a helpless whine, anxious and needy. Her nails rip into the delicate fabric before leaving it to hang off my legs. 

“Yes, just like that.” She growled, lowering her face to my collarbones, and dragging her tongue along the elegantly curved bone. Her fingers danced around between my legs, pinching and squeezing my ass and inner thighs, but never even sparing the smallest bit of attention to the area they needed to be. My body shook. My throat closed up. My hips kept chasing her fingers desperately, to no avail. My nails dug into her shoulders, and I tried to pull her closer. 

“Please, Seulgi.” I nearly sobbed. I heard a groan erupt from my lover’s throat, and a finger pushed inside me. I tensed. It felt like she was scraping my inner walls with her nails. I squirmed, whining in pain. 

“Is it your first time?” She asked gently, peppering kisses all over my cheek and neck. I nodded, digging my nails deeper into her skin. She hissed in pain. 

“It’s okay. I know it hurts now, but I promise it won’t.” She spoke through gritted teeth. “You need to relax,” she continued, while slowly sliding her finger the rest of the way inside me, “you’ll feel amazing soon.” I nodded again, and buried my head under her chin. Time stood still for a moment. I felt safe and warm, like Seulgi’s affections were wrapped around me like a blanket. 

I was jolted out of my pleasant mind by a welcome pressure between my legs. Without thinking, I pressed myself against the source, only causing more pain alongside the pleasure. I couldn’t see below Seulgi’s chest; our bodies were glued together. She hushed me softly, and kissed down my neck while rubbing that wonderful spot in lazy circles. My mouth hung open. I kept pressing against her hand, despite the little stings of pain that would come with it. Each sting was easier than the last, and soon, she pulled her finger out until I could only feel her nail inside me. Then, she slowly slipped it back inside, while working me up with her little circles. 

“Fuck.” I whimpered, leaning my head back against the wall and rolling my hips into her. She repeated this, and bit down on my collarbone, licking and sucking the tender skin. I could feel her smiling against my skin. The hand that wasn’t between my legs slipped under my bra, cupping my breast for a moment before gently squeezing. I whined with each roll of my body into hers, trying to push her finger deeper inside me. I could hear sticky, wet noises coming from between my legs as her fingers thrusted into me faster and faster. She’d curl her finger, and I’d claw at her desperately, falling. I’d never hit the ground. She managed to keep me upright even when my legs felt numb. 

It wasn’t long before tears pricked at my eyes and I lost control of my body. I pulled her against me. Her thigh slipped between mine. I pressed her hand between my core and her thigh, grinding on it in a blind frenzy, panting and whimpering against her shoulder. When I came back to myself, my hands fell from her shoulders and settled behind her waist. She wrapped her arms tightly around my shaky body, holding me. Her lips pressed sweet kisses wherever they could reach, while I rested my forehead on her shoulder, calming my erratic breathing. My eyelids fluttered shut. 

. . .

I woke up in a stranger’s bed -- though, I suppose she wasn’t much of a stranger anymore. I nearly fell asleep right after our little adventure, but she helped me slip back into my dress, and slipped my undergarments into their original positions (although the crotch of my pantyhose was torn open). She brought me to her family’s estate. Her family was asleep, and we’d have to come up with a reason as to why I, a complete stranger, spent the night in their daughter’s bed, but that was a problem for the morning...which, coincidentally, was now. 

I sat up, only to lay back down immediately. I was still a bit sore. I’d ask Seulgi when she wakes up if she knows what to do, or if it’s even normal. I glanced over at her sleeping figure. Her head was tucked down, and she cradled my hand in both of hers, holding it to her lips. Her hair was tousled, but still managed to look soft and sleek. She looked like a bear cub. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and curled against her, humming contentedly at the feeling of Seulgi’s warmth enveloping me. 

“Joohyun...good morning…” She mumbled shortly after I settled myself against her chest. Her lips tickled the skin of my hand. I pressed my head into her breast, letting out a content hum. 

“Good morning, Seulgi.” I pressed a gentle kiss to the skin of her chest that her nightdress failed to cover. She squeezed my hand, nuzzled her cute bear nose against it, then kissed it. I was absolutely giddy, giggling into her skin and squeezing her hands in return. 

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked quietly. 

“I’m a bit sore…” I chuckled nervously. “I can’t really sit comfortably.” 

“Ah...I’m sorry.” She kissed the top of my head. “You can stay for another night, if you need.” 

“I’ve already imposed on you enough, haven’t I?” 

“Not at all.”

“But your parents-”

“Aren’t here. They’d never have allowed me to go to a party.”

“Oh.” I shifted, pressing myself impossibly closer to her. 

“They actually passed last week. Together. Poisoned by deadly nightshade.” She sighed. “My mother was followed by stalkers everywhere she went. I guess one of them had enough of being ignored.” 

“I’m...so sorry.” I mumbled, pressing another kiss to her breast. 

“It’s alright.”

“May I ask...who was your mother?” 

“Mrs. Kim Taeyeon.” She answered. Oh. That explained her unearthly beauty. “I know, I don’t look like her at all.”

“No. I just...you’re so beautiful, it makes sense now.” My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I was grateful that she couldn’t see my face from where it was buried in her bosom. Her heartbeat sped up a bit. 

“You’re too sweet.” She sighed. “Your parents must be worried, aren’t they?”

“They think I’m married to Charlie.” I chuckled. “They only contact me to inquire about grandchildren and holiday meetings.” 

“Ah...you know him well, then.” She hummed.

“I do. We met at a masquerade. He was in a beautiful golden dress, with a painted and freshly-shaved face. It was only when we disclosed how we were invited to the masquerade that I learned he was male. That was...almost ten years ago.” 

“Do you live with him, then?” 

“No, I can’t bring myself to impose on him. I live in the city by myself, making ends meet as a seamstress. I have to admit, it’s difficult, but I prefer being able to do whatever I please, as opposed to constantly hiding under my parents’ noses.”

“So, then...no one is expecting you to return…?” She asked mischievously. One of her hands abandoned its grip on my own, and travelled down to the hem of the nightdress she loaned me. 

“I suppose not.” I giggled shyly, taking her hand away from where it laid on my thigh. “Did you forget I was sore?” She replaced her hand on mine and gave it a quick squeeze. 

“I might have.” She laughed before sitting up and stretching, letting go of my hand. I watched her with the eyes of an abandoned puppy. “I’m going to prepare breakfast for us.” My hand reached out to her, and clung to her nightdress. “You want to come with, hm?” I nodded. She gently unfurled my fingers from their grip on the silk, and strode to her closet. She pulled two velvet robes from it, and wrapped the golden one around herself before turning back to me. I stumbled out of the bed -- she hurried over before I could fall, and wrapped me up in the pink robe. 

“My body is still asleep, I suppose.” I chuckled. Seulgi took my hand in hers, and led me down a fairly long hallway, which opened into an ornate kitchen. 

“I’d ask you to sit, but…” She grinned sheepishly, and ran her hand through her messy hair. “One moment.” She dropped my hand, and dashed out of the kitchen. She returned quickly, her bare feet smacking against the tiled floor, with a proud smile on her face and a comfy-looking cushion in her hands. She set it on one of the kitchen chairs, then took my hand again, bringing me to it. “Sit comfortably, not upright. Lean back.” She whispered, guiding me to lean back on my tailbone instead of sitting properly. She wasn’t shy about placing her hands wherever she wanted, but her touch was gentle. It didn’t feel like I was being groped, though anyone watching would’ve thought I was. “Is that okay?” She asked cautiously, stepping back a bit.

“Yes, I’m comfortable. Thank you, Seulgi.” I giggled, watching her bear-like face light up with joy at my praise. 

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable. There’s a loveseat and sofa in the room right next door, and you can lay there if you need.” 

“Hm...there  _ is _ something more you could do for me, though.” 

“What is it?” I merely poked my cheek in response. She knew exactly what I wanted, and pressed a warm kiss to my skin. 

“Thank you.” I hummed, closing my eyes and relishing in the sweet warmth that Seulgi brought me. 

“What would you like for breakfast, my lady?” She attempted to curtsey with her nightdress; after failing miserably and flashing her panties at me, she used her robe instead. 

“That looked pretty good.” I looked her up and down like a pervert, and shot a wink at her blushing face. 

“Don’t tease me.” She scoffed, pretending to be upset. I beckoned her closer with a bend of my finger, and she padded over to me, then bent down to be at eye-level with me. My eyes wandered to where the collar of her nightdress dipped and exposed her soft bosom. I looked back to her face, which was redder than a cherry now. 

“That would make a delicious meal, too.” I purred, slipping my finger into the collar and tugging at it teasingly. 

“Don’t forget why you can’t sit properly.” She warned with a wink, then tenderly kissed my lips, pouring the heat of her affections into my chest. “Tell me what to serve you, besides myself.” 

“When can I have you?” 

“After we eat. I’ll be your dessert.” 

“I’ll eat whatever you cook.” I grinned like a cheshire cat, and licked my lips. She visibly shivered, boosting my ego. “Hurry up, I’ve already tired of waiting for my treat.” 

. . . 

Nearly a year had passed since that fateful encounter. I packed up all of my belongings and began living with Seulgi only a month later. I was able to move away from sewing, and focus on making dolls. My first couple of dolls weren’t fantastic, but Seulgi would be enthralled which each one I made. She’d brush their hair every day, and would even wash their clothing when she would wash ours. It wasn’t long before she begged me to teach her how to sew, and of course I obliged...now each doll had her own wardrobe. 

Her family’s inheritance wouldn’t last forever; we weren’t so lost in each other that we forgot about finances. I didn’t have anything to offer her outside of myself and the money I had saved up from sewing. We knew that we couldn’t live forever on a few thousand dollars (although it would last at least a decade). She took to sewing more than I ever did, and made elaborate clothing for both living people and dolls. I kept to doll making. I’d lose myself in the art of it sometimes, but Seulgi, my lovely songbird, would dance into my workshop and sing me her pleas. She was impossible to turn down. 

I felt a bit selfish keeping her to myself, but she was just as greedy. She’d only allow me to wear her old dresses; plain and prudish. I wasn’t allowed to show any inch of skin below my neck. Meanwhile, she kept her voice for me alone. She could be performing with jazz bands, or star in a musical, but she swore to sing to no one but me. Of course, we’d only show our bodies to each other, as well. 

Despite our limited finances, I quite enjoyed living with Seulgi. It could be difficult sometimes, and we still used her inheritance for most of our expenditures, but we made enough money on the side to slow down the rate at which we spent the money that would need to support us through our whole lives. As we improved at our craft, we could create more perfect crafts, sell them for more, and buy better materials to further boost our price. We’d be able to make ends meet, no problem. If nothing else, we had the love we harbored for each other. It ran deep in our veins. Even if we lost everything, we’d still have that. 

“Joohyun, we need to talk.” Seulgi sighed, sitting on the edge of our bed. I strode over, and sat next to her, giving her my full attention. I hated these serious conversations, but they were necessary, and once Seulgi was content with the results of our talking, I could persuade her to let me have a treat. “I...can’t do this anymore.” 

“We just need to keep studying our craft, and practicing it. We’ll improve, and we’ll earn more. It’ll be okay.” I hummed, taking her hand in mine and kissing it. 

“No. I can’t keep going like this. You say that we’ll be okay, but I see our money dwindling away, and it hasn’t slowed.” She heaved a shaky sigh. “We’re not meant to live like this...you know…? We’re meant to be housewives and mothers.” 

“We can be housewives and mothers.” I mumbled. “We’ll adopt from th-”

“You know damn well they won’t send a child home with a single mother. You know doubly as well that two women with no man would be even worse.” She spat her words like venom. “We tried. We tried, Joohyun, we did. We promised to do our best to make this work, and it’s not going to work.” 

“You don’t know-”

“I do. Listen, Joohyun, I just want the best for you. You’re the love of my life. You’ll be the sole owner of my heart for eternity. I just can’t bear the thought of you in poverty. You, who deserves to be dressed from head to toe in gold and silk and the finest furs...thinking of you in anything less is painful.”

“I don’t mind it. I don’t need anything except you.” I held her hand tighter, digging my nails into her skin. 

“I...I do. I’d be miserable seeing you dirty and disheveled. But it would be okay. We would still have each other. We can find suitable men, and present ourselves as sisters, and we would meet often, and-”

“And we’d both be groped by- by brutish crows?” I shivered. 

“No, no- maybe you could claim to be widowed, and you could move in with my husband and-”

“You think I could bear seeing you with a man?!” I screamed, losing my self-control, and throwing myself on her. I buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed, clinging to her as if I’d fall to my doom if I let go. “What kind of woman do you think I am…?” 

“Oh, Joohyun, I don’t want to be with a man, but tell me, what choice do we have?” She cried, her chest heaving with every shuddering breath. “There’s not enough for both of us to survive!” 

“Seulgi, my doll...my living doll…” I whimpered between spasms of breath. 

“You’re too fragile for a man...he’d leave bruises and- and-” Seulgi squeezed me tightly against her chest. 

_ What if Seulgi was truly your doll? _

I sniffled, and pushed myself up off of her, in order to kiss her lips.

_ She wouldn’t be handled by anyone else. _

She returned my kiss hungrily, holding my head close. 

_ She could remain clean. _

I tugged her dress down.

_ We’ll be together forever. _

I pulled her up off the bed. 

“I have a surprise for you.” I whispered, and pulled my half-naked songbird into my workshop. I sat her down in my chair. She watched every move I made with tearful eyes. “We’re going to try something new.” I hummed comfortingly, and picked up a blade from my wooden craft table. “A solution.” I sharpened the blade on a leather sharpening strop. I looked up from my work to see Seulgi’s face. I could see her heart pounding through her chest. 

I’d miss that heartbeat.

“Do you trust me?” I whispered into my living doll’s ear. She nodded. “We’ll never be apart. We’ll be together forever.” 

“W-Wait...please. I- Let me feel you one last time.” She whimpered. I pressed my lips to hers once again, and poured every drop of love I had into it. She pulled me onto her lap, and hugged me close. Her hands groped at every bit of my body, knowing it would be the last time she’d feel me. We kissed and bit at each other’s lips, and licked up the droplets of blood that leaked out. She let go, panting for breath. I stood up from her lap to shed my dress, and shimmy out of my pantyhose. She slid her hosiery and panties off as well. 

I settled myself on her lap again, straddling her hips. Both of our lower halves were bare. Her thighs were trembling in fear and anticipation, but I’d put her at ease. It wouldn’t be long. 

“Make me sore again, Seulgi.” I purred, connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. She bit my lower lip harshly, and unclasped my bra before tossing it onto the furnace that melted the porcelain for my dolls. Her hands groped my breasts and pinched my nipples, pulling every last whimper and whine from my body that she could. She raked her nails down my side, leaving long, angry red lines all over my waist. My cries of pain went unheard, swallowed up by my favorite doll. 

“I don’t want to die.” She whispered, slipping long fingers between my thigh to dance around my slit. She pinched my sensitive inner thighs between her sharp nails. I buried my head in the crook of her neck. She bit down hard on my shoulder, surely drawing blood. Tears slipped from my eyes. The pain was brutal. Her nails moved closer to my core, pinching my tender lower lips. I cried out in pain, squirming in her lap. 

“Seulgi!” I screamed, digging my nails into her back. I clung to her for dear life, despite her being the one who brought me this pain. She smeared my wetness all over my inner thighs, taking the precious lubricant from me. Once she was satisfied, and saw that I was enough of a mess, she pushed two fingers inside me. I rode those fingers as hard as I could, since it would be my last time. Her thumb peeked out to rub that spot, the spot she taught me was called the “clit”. My back arched. A loud moan ripped from my throat. She pulled my hair, forcing my head to lean back, exposing my throat. She wasted no time, nipping along the thin, sensitive skin. She settled on a spot, and sucked on it. Her fingers began to thrust in and out of me, always burying themselves down to the knuckle. She spat on my chest.

“Even if you kill me, you’ll always be my whore. Only mine.” She growled, sucking on my pulse point. I tried to nod, but failed; her grip on me was too strong. I was totally under her control. Her nail scratched my clit. I screamed. Her fingers moved faster and faster, curling inside me and stretching me. She squeezed a third finger inside me. My hips had a mind of their own, abusing Seulgi’s fingers for their own pleasure. My eyes closed tight. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I released on Seulgi’s lap. She let me keep riding her fingers until the aftershocks faded. “Clean me up one more time.” She purred, slipping her fingers out of me and sucking on them lewdly. She made a show of coating them in saliva and letting it drip onto my thigh. I took her wrist in my shaky hands, and took her fingers into my mouth. She ran her fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp. 

When she felt her fingers had been cleaned well enough, she pulled them from my mouth. Both sets of fingers, wet and dry, pressed gently on my shoulders to lower me to my knees in front of her. She opened her legs, wordlessly ordering me to lap up every drop she’d give me. She was dripping wet; the chair would be forever stained with her essence. I gripped her thighs in my hands, holding them open, then buried my face between them. I licked slowly at first, savoring her sweet, yet salty taste. Her fingers tangled in my hair again. I pushed my tongue past her petal-like folds, and lapped at her inner walls. Lewd slurping noises rang out with the crackling of the furnace in the silent room. She whispered soft praises to me. I pressed my nose against her clit, and pulled my tongue from her in order to kiss that precious pearl. 

I sucked on my thumb for a moment, then rubbed her clit with it in little circles while my tongue massaged her folds. The combination of her essence and my saliva dripped down my chin. Her nails scraped against my scalp, holding my face where she wanted it. Her hips bucked up in the air, trying to get more of my touch. I pressed my face against her, and shook my head from side-to-side, making sure to leave no inch untouched. I squeezed her thigh with the hand that wasn’t busy with her clit. Her moans left her in airy whimpers. I memorized the sound. I listened close to the combination of sticky, wet slurps and her needy whines as she neared the end. I made sure to lap up every bit of fluid she let out, swallowing it down, not letting it go to waste. Once she was clean, I pressed a kiss to her lower lips, then the pink lips on her face. 

Her wet hand held mine, then I stood up, walking around the chair to stand behind her. My other hand held the blade between my middle and ring fingers, while my index finger gently tilted her chin upward. 

_ We’ll be together forever. _

She leaned back in the chair, still panting lightly, and looked up at me through watery eyes. 

_ From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you’d be the perfect doll.  _

“I love you.” She whispered. “You don’t need to do this.” 

“I love you.” I whispered. I held the blade to her throat. 

“You’re mine.” She mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. In one swipe, my songbird’s voice was gone. I clung to her hand until it was stiff and cold, until it didn’t feel like Seulgi anymore. I let it go. 

. . . 

Seulgi was labelled as a “missing person” today. 

I don’t know what they’re talking about. 

We just had tea this morning.


End file.
